Halloween Spook (Re-uploaded)
by DemonKitty184
Summary: A story about Neru and Len's friendships with the other Vocaloids. They go to a Halloween party and weird stuff happens. READ PLEASE.


**_Hey people I know I should be updating my other story, instead of making a new one. But I had too its only one chapter, so please enjoy. If you haven't read my other stories they're called A New Me (Soul Eater) Village Love (Vocaloids)!_**

**_Well lets get started…._**

* * *

It was the night of Halloween everyone was excited to go trick or treating or go to a party, but one blonde girl named Neru Akita. She would never admit it to anyone but Halloween was one of her favorite holidays.

At this very moment SF-A2 Miki or Miki for short and Rin Kagamine were trying there hardest to get this stubborn girl to go to a Halloween party with them.

"Come on Neru, it'll be fun and plus Len will be there" Rin said grinning like a maniac because she knew Neru had a HUGE crush on Len.

Neru got all red, but she was thinking about it now. She kind of wanted to go, but at the same time she didn't.

"Pleaseeeeee. Pleaseeeee, pretty pleases with a million cell phones on top. Well do your homework for a week just go with us. It won't be the same without you there" Miki was the one to speak up.

Both girls were partially on their hands and knees begging Neru to come. She kind of liked it, but she didn't understand why they wanted her to come. One thing she knew for sure was that they were getting quite annoying and hard to block out.

"OK! I'll go will you two just shut the hell up already" Neru yelled at the two rolling her golden eyes.

She watched the two jump around her bedroom like bunnies. She couldn't help but crack a smile small because quite frankly it was funny. After they calmed down a bit, Neru realized she didn't have a costume. And they were going to a Halloween party. Where you need a costume.

"Umm guys hate to burst your bubbles but I don't got a costume for the party" Neru said as she interrupted the two girls giggling about something Rin had said.

At first Rin and Miki looked confused, but soon after that they got huge grins on their faces, well they looked at each other and back at Neru. Who was staring at them a little terrified of what they were planning to do to her.

The next thing Neru realized was that they were coming closer to her and when they got in arm reach they grabbed her and started to pull her out of her own house and in the down the sidewalk.

Neru was trying to get away but they held a firm grip on her. Pretty soon she gave up and started to walk with them. But the girls still wouldn't take any chances of her getting away and keep hold of her.

"You guys this looks like it would be cute on Neru" Miki said holding up a girly Pikachu costume.

Rin nodded her head as Miki handed the costume to Neru. Neru knew better to argue because they've been at the costume store for a hour looking for the "perfect" costume for her.

After she put the Pikachu costume on, she examined it, taking in every detail of it. It was a yellow dress with black in the middle and bottom. Also it had two black stripes around the stomach. It came with a Pikachu tail and ears. Also with black gloves and yellow flat shoes.

Neru actual really loved the costume. And when she went to show the girls, they loved it too.

They were already in their costume since the party was gonna start in a little. Rin was a devil, what Neru thought fit her perfected, and Miki was a zombie kitty cat since her and Piko her boyfriend decided they both be zombie cats together. It was actually a cool costume.

"Neru you look put the bug pink dots on both your cheeks as makeup, so we can party" Rin said getting out her pink blush and put it on Neru's cheeks.

Neru didn't even change out of the costume since they knew if she did they be late for the party. So the girls just paid the person for the costume and started to walk to the party. It was already getting dark outside when they left the costume store, but when they got to the party it was pitch dark except for the moon and pumpkins by the houses.

When they got to the front yard they could already hear the music blasting. They were going to knock to go in, but decided just to walk inside since no one would be able to hear the doorbell anyways.

When the girls got inside they looked around to see if they saw anyone they knew. Miki found Piko and left Rin & Neru by themselves. The two girls just looked around till Rin found Len and started to scream his name and drag Neru to him. Neru was blushing and trying to shut the yelling Rin they got to Len they all side hi and then things got awkward for the trio.

" Hey guys lets go and dance for a little while it'll be fun" Rin said dragging the two with her to the dance floor.

Len and Rin started to dance, but Neru just stood there like she didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Neru you going to dance or am I going to have to come over there and make you dance" Len said to Neru making her blush and nod her head fearlessly as she began to dance.

Len and her were dancing together that they didn't see Rin sneak away to found Neru's brother Nero and Miki. Neru and Len were having a fun time dancing with each other and making small talk. Till all of a sudden the lights turn off and the music stopped playing. Neru scream and jumped in to Len. She regretted it because she got a huge blush afterwards.

After they could see a little they found Miku and Luka standing in a corner hugging each went up and tapped their shoulder to get their attention. But before that they realized that they were the only ones in the house now.

"Hey do you guys know what's going on" Neru asked the two girls.

The girls shook their heads and hugged Neru.

"I don't know, but I don't really like it. We should go look up stairs and see if we can find a flashlight or someone to ask them what's going" Luka said heading to the stairs since she knew where they were since this was her house.

The other three just followed as they wandered up stairs. Sooner or later they found a flashlight and was looking around. Miku screamed because she thought she felt someone tap her shoulder. But since it was dark and Halloween she was probably imagining it. Well thats what Neru hoped she was because she felt someone tap her shoulder too.

" Guys I gotta go pee and I'm really scared. What do I do" Miku asked the small group.

Luka told her to walk to the door that was close to them and that was the bathroom. At first

Miku was a little scared but she did anyways. It was a mistake.

" AHHHH! Help me. Someone got " Miku screamed at the three but the last part was cut short because someone covered her mouth.

After that they heard weird laughing and Luka almost peed her pants. They went back to look for Miku but didn't find her, so they keep going forward. They walked for a long time, till they came across Luka's bedroom door.

" You guys I got get some more batteries for my bedroom. Can you guys wait for me out here? I'll only be a minute" Luka said opening her door.

Len and Neru only nodded but they doubted Luka saw them. Neru thought she saw something lurking in the shadows watching Luka and them, but then again she thought she saw a lot of things tonight and they were just nothing but her imagination playing tricks on her. The whole time they've been walking around no one really talked, especially Len. She was a getting a little worried, but didn't want to say anything.

They waited at less 5 minutes for Luka, but they were getting worried when she didn't come out of her room.

"Maybe we should go check on her" Len said walking to the door to open it. Neru didn't say anything but followed after him.

When they got in there, their eyes went big with fear because Luka was laying dead on her floor with blood surrendering her felt like puking or screaming. SHe was really scared now. She wanted to scream for someone to help her.

But Len didn't give Neru enough time to be sick or scream because he grabbed her hand and pulled her down stairs, running to Luka's front door about to open it till the doorbell rung. Len was gonna open it, but Neru stopped his hand before it touched to door knob.

"Len don't you dare open that door, anything could happen if you open it. Lets go through the kitchen to the side door, to leave this horror movie once and for all"Neru said walking to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen Len was about to get some punch, but Neru stopped him once again.

"Len don't drink that, you don't know if the killers put Miku or any other friends of ours in it" Neru said pulling Len away from the punch bowl and closer to the side door.

"Neru you really need to stop watching horror movies and things like that because with the way your thinking you could be a killer" Len said.

He was gonna say something else till they both heard someone or something dragging something like a sword on the floor their way. Neru grabbed Len's hand and ran to the side door. She tried to open it, but it was stuck and there was no other way to run. This was it they were going to die.

Neru closed her eyes and squeezed Len's hand in her own. She could hear the person getting closer and closer to them,but she was too afraid to reopen her felt Len let go of her hand and thats when she started to panic, but she still didn't open her eyes. Instead she sat on the ground hugging her knees for good life.

The person through something at her and she screamed as loud as she could. She then open her eyes waiting her death, but when she heard laughter and giggling she was confused. Then the lights turned on and there stood Rin, Miki, Len, Miku, Nero, and Luka laughing their asses off.

Neru grabbed the pillow and hit Rin and the rest of them screaming at them to tell her what the fuck was going on.

"Come down Neru. Ahaha, the evil clown isn't gonna get you. Ahaha. You should have seen your face. Ahaha" Rin said in between laughs.

After everyone was done with there laughing, Neru stood staring at them waiting for her beloved answer she wants to why they did this to her.

"Neru, please don't be mad it was just a . We did it because you didn't want to come to the party and it was funny. Hehehe" Miki said to Neru.

Everyone stopped laughing when Neru just stood there pointing behind them with fear in her eyes once again. Everyone turned around slowly expecting the worst, but when they saw nothing they turned back to where Neru once stood, but found nothing.

Now they were worried and scared. That's when Neru popped out from behind them and screamed boo. This time they were the ones screaming in fear. Neru then started to laugh and smile really big. After the others calmed down they started to laugh to and then they all hugged.

It was pretty late after their group hug, that they decide it was time to go home. Neru actually enjoyed tonight, it was a lot of fun and she got to wear a cute costume and be with her friends. But at the end of the night she wasn't the only one to have a fun time with her friends but they had a fun time with her to. She was glad she went to the Halloween party after all.

* * *

**_The End. So watcha think, tell me in reviews._**

**_I had a great time writing this, so I hope you had a great time reading it. There was a hint of NeruxLen but this was mostly a friend story. So please don't hate me RinxLen fans…. Anyhow Happy early Halloween! ^.^ I was wondering if anyone knows any good Beta Readers that can help me fix my first story called _**_Friends or More_**_ (vocaloids LenxNeru), and if they can proof read my newer stories _**_A New Me_**_ (Soul Eater SoulxMaka). So if you know any Beat Readers that would help me or if you are a Beta Reader RP me please and Thank You.~~~~_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DemonKitty184~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**


End file.
